A present for a chief
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: The people of Berk are holding a party to celebrate their chief's birthday. The riders come back from the edge to celebrate this. In the meantime, Hiccup is desperately trying to find the perfect present for his father. This takes place after season 5 of Race to the edge.


**Hey there! So, this idea popped into my head last night. It ended up becoming one of those stories I just must write down. This will be a one-shot because it is just too short to turn into a story with lots of chapters. Enjoy!**

 _ **Summary:**_

 **The people of Berk are holding a party to celebrate their Chief's birthday. The riders come back from the edge to celebrate this. In the meantime, Hiccup is desperately trying to find the present for his father. This takes place after season 5 of Race to the edge.**

 _ **General information:**_

 _ **Kind of Fanfic:**_ **One-shot**

 _ **Target audience:**_ **Any**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!(seriously, if I did I would be rich)**

It was a very cold winter morning. Dragon's Edge was covered in snow. The snow was covering the riders' huts and with all the snow and ice the planks and bridges that connected the buildings were like death traps that could let you slip to your doom.

A deadly Nadder could be seen landing on the platform in front of the dragon stables. That dragon was Stormfly and Astrid was riding her. Astrid dismounted her dragon. The dragon and her rider were just coming from an early morning flight.

Once she had secured her dragon inside her stable she walked across the bridges. Making sure not to slip on her way to the clubhouse.

She entered the clubhouse. Ruffnut was already serving breakfast. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut were all eating breakfast. In the corner Chicken and her chicken family were eating the breakfast Tuffnut made for them. (It consisted of corn, corn, and the secret ingredient was corn.)

Astrid started eating breakfast and then looked at the others. ''Okay, so you have all packed up? If we leave in an hour or two then we should arrive on Berk tomorrow.'' Fishlegs and Snotlout nodded but the twins frowned.

''Wait, Berk?'' said Tuffnut. ''Yea, why are we going to Berk?'' said Ruffnut.

Everyone in the room facepalmed. (Even chicken! Although she was possibly just scratching her head.)

''We told you yesterday. Don't you remember?'' Asked Fishlegs. The twins shook their heads.

''We never listen'' said they in unison. Astrid rolled her eyes. Snotlout muttered something under his breath. ''Yes, we've noticed that.''

''Tomorrow evening Berk is holding a party to celebrate the Chief's birthday. Like every year.''

The twins got excited. ''Oh, wait. You mean the Chief's birthday festival? That's awesome. Remember the eating contest last year?'' said Tuffnut.

''Yea, how can I forget that. Snotlout threw up!'' Exclaimed Ruffnut.

Astrid looked around and noticed someone was missing from the table. ''Uh, guys? Where is Hiccup?''

Fishlegs shrugged. ''Probably still in his hut.''

Suddenly they all heard loud noises coming from outside. They all ran outside and followed the noise. They ended up in front of Hiccup's hut.

Hiccup was sitting next to his bed with his back to the entrance, obviously trying to find something in a big chest. Occasionally he threw metal through the room. Astrid had to duck to avoid a piece of flying metal.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. Toothless noticed her immediately and warbled happily. Hiccup noticed her too. ''Oh, hey guys.'' He said, looking stressed out.

Astrid approached him carefully. ''Hiccup, what were you doing.''

''I'm searching for something to give to my father. I don't have any idea what to give him.'' Said he.

Astrid sat down next to him. ''It's not that hard. Just give him something simple. Remember when I couldn't find you a betrothal gift and you told me you didn't mind? Your father probably thinks the same way. He doesn't expect you to find the perfect gift. You, being there for his birthday, is enough.''

Hiccup sighed. ''It's not that simple Astrid. I have been trying to get him the perfect gift for years. Each year I made him something and I never saw anything I gave him again. I think he threw it away. He keeps saying he loves those presents every time I give them but that's just because he's my dad. I just want to give him something special.''

They heard some noise coming from outside. Hiccup stood up and walked to the door. He noticed Johann's ship at the docks.

Soon enough they were all standing on the docks. Snotlout and the twins were already checking Johann's boat to see if they could find something to buy. In the meantime, Hiccup was talking with Johann.

''So, I heard your father's birthday is tomorrow, am I right?'' said Johann. Hiccup nodded.

''You're right. I don't know anything to give him for his birthday though. Any ideas?''

''Ah, Master Hiccup! You are asking the right man! I heard of a very peculiar object which is said to be located on an island not far from here. I could tell you the exact location and I can assure you your father will like this.''

Hiccup looked interested. Johann continued talking. ''Legend says that there is an axe called the soul shredder. It is the strongest axe you could ever imagine. It is said to be blessed by the gods. And I know it's exact location. I even have a map!''

Hiccup hesitated for a while. ''Alright, where is this island you're talking about?''

A few hours later Hiccup was flying above an island. He looked down at Toothless and pointed at it. ''Okay bud, this is it. The axe should be in a cave on the highest mountain of the island.''

It was easy to know which mountain Johann meant. There was only one mountain on the island. It was a very small island. You could easily overlook it. Hiccup and Toothless landed inside the cave.

The cave was huge. It was more like a tunnel. It seemed to be going through the entire mountain. They walked through it until they reached the end.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a small cavern. In the middle of the cavern was an axe stuck in the stone **(No, it is not like the sword in the stone)**

Hiccup walked over to it and started pulling. He cursed his lack of muscle. Toothless ran over to him and pulled the axe out with one pull.

Then they heard something behind them. They turned around and looked at the wall. Or they tried to look at it, but they didn't expect to look at an entire flock of dragons. They looked like Terrible Terrors, but they looked like they were made of stone and they had no wings. They had probably been there the entire time, but Hiccup hadn't seen them because they blended in with the wall.

The dragons roared at the exact same time and they looked angry. Toothless and Hiccup started running towards the exit, but the dragons were following them. After a few minutes of running, they saw light coming from the exit. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and they shot into the air.

Hiccup thought they had made it. But then he felt a sharp sting in his right leg. He looked down and saw one of the tiny dragons clinging to his leg. It was biting his leg. Hiccup yelped in pain and shook it off.

He tried to ignore the pain in his leg and looked behind him. The dragons were stuck in the cavern and roared at them. Angry that they stole their treasure. Hiccup and Toothless were flying to Berk as fast as possible.

 _About a day later, on Berk…_

The noise coming from the great hall was deafening. Inside there was a huge party going on. There was delicious food, which was made by Mrs. Ingerman, there were games, and everyone was talking happily. Stoick walked through the crowd. He was being congratulated from all sides. The dragon riders had arrived a while ago. But Stoick noticed someone was missing. His son wasn't with them.

Astrid had told him Hiccup was doing something very important but that he would be there shortly. Stoick knew his son so he knew Hiccup was trying to find him a present. He just hoped he was alright.

Stoick suddenly heard the door open. He noticed Hiccup limping in. Toothless came in behind him. He ran to the door.

Hiccup noticed his father running towards him. He wanted to say something, but he collapsed before he could.

Hiccup awoke a few hours later. He noticed he was in his own room. His father was sitting on a chair next to his bed and Toothless was sitting on the other side of his bed. Both looked concerned.

''Ah, finally. You're awake.'' Said, Stoick.

Hiccup frowned. ''Wait, what happened?''

''You passed out in the great hall. Your leg was bleeding, so I brought you home immediately. Gothi checked on you already. You should be fine. It was just the blood loss and exhaustion that made you pass out. You've been sleeping for a few hours.'' Answered Stoick.

Hiccup's eyes widened. ''A few hours?! Then why aren't you at the party?''

Stoick laughed. ''You think I would be in the great hall when my only son is hurt? Of course not. The party isn't that important to me. How did you hurt your leg anyway son?''

''Oh, nothing spectacular. Some crazy cavern dragon bit me. I think I found a new species though.''

That was when Hiccup remembered something. He grabbed the axe from Toothless's saddlebag. ''I got you this. Happy birthday, dad.''

Stoick took the axe and looked at it with astonishment. ''Wow, Hiccup…wait, you went through all that trouble just to get me an axe?''

Hiccup nodded. ''So, do you like it?'' asked Hiccup nervously.

Stoick laughed. ''Of course, I like it. I like everything you give me.''

''No, you don't,'' muttered Hiccup. Stoick heard it.

''What do you mean son?'' asked Stoick, looking confused.

Hiccup sighed. ''Every year you tell me you like the presents I give you but every year those presents disappear into thin air right after I gave them. If you threw them away, you can just tell me.''

Stoick laughed. ''Of course, I didn't throw them away. I think it's time for me to show you something.''

Stoick helped his son limp off the stairs. They went to his bedroom. Hiccup went to sit on the bed while Stoick pulled a chest from under his bed. He opened it.

Hiccup gasped. It was filled with every present he had ever given him. Even a little drawing he made for his father when he was only four years old.

Stoick smiled. ''I kept them all here. I wanted to keep them close to I kept them in this chest under my bed. I already told you I like every present you give me.''

Hiccup immediately hugged him. He slept with his father that night.

That was the day he realized that a birthday present isn't about what it is. It's about the meaning behind it.

 **That was the end of the story! If you like it, send a review! I really love reviews! I know it's a rather long one-shot but it was just too short to become a full story and I already knew what to write. I really enjoyed writing this story because I just can't get enough of the Hiccup and Stoick father/son moments. It's just adorable.**


End file.
